Madness
by Fisou
Summary: Rochel narre un des sombres moments où sa folie destructrice s'empare de lui. Chapitre Unique, sans Yaoi vous comprendrez en lisant la fin


**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Madness  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Genre** : Dark, Gore, Rochel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MADNESS

xxx

Du sang.

Dans cette ruelle macabre, éclairée seulement par le clair de lune. Je sentais le sang s'égoutter lentement le long de mes doigts.

Un souffle, un bruit de pas derrière moi.

L'homme reculait, effrayé par le spectacle de ses compagnons, sauvagement assassinés, mutilés, massacrés. Faire voler sa tête ne m'aurait pas suffit. Il devait souffrir, je voulais l'entendre hurler ! Ressentir ce sentiment de puissance lorsque l'on prend une vie. Être grisé par la peur reflétée dans le visage du martyr.

La brise fit danser mes longs cheveux et rouler les gouttes de sang sur mon visage. Je le sentais, poisseux, et terriblement chaud, comme s'il vivait encore, alors qu'en vérité il était froid comme la pierre. Mais pour moi il était si chaud, si rassurant, comme une caresse, une main qui effleurait ma joue. Son goût métallique présent dans ma bouche me faisait penser à un baiser, que je n'ai jamais eut et que je n'aurai jamais. Non pas que je n'aie jamais embrassé personne dans ma vie. Un simple don de salive pour les aider à avaler la pilule. Ma pilule. Ces êtres avaient été assez stupides pour croire à mon amour et devenir mes marionnettes. Mon amour n'ira jamais à personne. Je n'ai…pas d'amour…

Moi que la folie gagne lentement, qui ronge mon cerveau seconde après seconde…

Moi qui suis un monstre.

Moi, le Seigneur des Anges.

Moi, Rochel.

L'homme fit encore un pas en arrière, tétanisé par la terreur que lui inspirait cet être devant lui.

Je me tournai vers lui, doucement, replaçant derrière mes oreilles les mèches de cheveux qui balayaient mon visage, laissant ainsi davantage de sang sur ma peau. Je tournais maintenant le dos à la lune, qui j'imagine devait me faire une auréole.

Cruelle ironie.

Même si mon visage baignait dans l'ombre, l'homme devait avoir vu cette étincelle, ce feu dans mes yeux, et mon sourire… Indescriptible, l'excitation que je ressentais à ce moment là. Et terrifiantes, les choses qui traversaient mon esprit. Rien. Simplement focalisé sur mon désir et mon plaisir de tuer. Ce besoin pressant de voir le sang couler, les viscères voler, de sentir les fragiles os d'humains se briser sous ma poigne pourtant douce mais d'une rage incommensurable.

S'il meurt je vivrai, s'il meurt je vivrai s'il meurt je vivrai…

Il a peur. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je le sens. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Je suis le vainqueur. C'est moi qui commande à la mort !

L'homme s'apprêta à faire un pas. Mes pupilles s'étrécirent et je fondis sur lui, plongeant délicieusement ma main à travers le tissu de ses vêtements, puis la peau tendre de son ventre, comme un prédateur entamerait sa proie.

Ma main s'agrippa sur quelque chose qu'elle tira instinctivement. L'homme hurla. Le sang chaud aspergea mon visage, mon corps et mes cheveux.

Mes mains avides fouillaient le corps de cet homme, cherchant désespérément quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Enfin si… A faire plus de mal, à faire couler plus de sang, jusqu'à ce que cet homme soit vide ! Et après, je lui ferai exploser la boîte crânienne, et je regarderai sa vie comme l'on regarde un film, puis je la réduirai en bouillie ! Il ne sera plus rien qu'un tas de chair informe et sanguinolente !

Mes ongles lui transpercèrent l'estomac. L'homme hurla à s'en arracher les poumons.

Je riais. Un rire hystérique, joyeux, fort, accompagnant à merveille mes yeux ambrés qui ne reflétaient que la bestialité à l'état pur.

Ma main se retira sans lâcher prise. L'homme était sans connaissance, presque mort, et moi au summum de ma folie.

J'attrapai ses cheveux avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ma main ensanglantée se posa sur son front, et la boîte crânienne céda sous la pression de ma force astrale, détruisant le cerveau par la même occasion.

Frustré que tout ceci se soit terminé aussi vite, je balançai son corps contre le trottoir, recherchant aussitôt une autre victime du regard.

Les rayons du soleil levant commencèrent à percer l'obscurité de cette nuit. Ma respiration haletante se calmait peu à peu alors que je contemplais mon œuvre. Mes poings se crispèrent jusqu'à ce que mes ongles en trouent la peau, et que mon sang se mélange à celui de ces deux humains que je venais d'anéantir. Des frissons me remontèrent le long de l'épine dorsale. Je roulai des épaules et sentit mes mains trembler doucement.

Mes jambes me portèrent à côté du premier cadavre, au fond de l'impasse, dans un coin sombre. Je m'assis en repliant mes genoux contre moi, sentant progressivement la fureur me quitter, comme chassée par le soleil.

Je posai mon front contre mes genoux, et mis mes bras autour de moi, ne voulant plus regarder l'horreur que j'avais commise. Que s'était-il passé pour que j'eus été dans un état pareil… ? Katan m'avait… désobéit…

Ma tête se releva légèrement, et mes yeux glissèrent sur le carnage.

- Non, murmurai-je, je n'ai pas fait ça… Je n'ai pas pu faire ça… Cela ne peut être moi, l'auteur de cette scène horrible… Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi…

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues en une course silencieuse, tandis que je réitérais continuellement cette même phrase.

- Maître…Rochel ?

Une voix à laquelle je ne prêtais aucune attention, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main m'effleurer les cheveux. Je me redressai brutalement, prêt à attaquer, lorsque mon regard se posa sur Lui.

Sans se démonter, il s'accroupit en face de moi.

- Maître Rochel, vous n'avez rien ?

Il m'avait vu ! Il avait vu ce que j'avais fait !

- Vas-t-en !!!

La peur me gagna, je reculai en vain dans mon coin de mur, voulant fuir le jugement qu'il allait porter sur moi. Pourtant, deux doigts fin longèrent ma mâchoire et me firent relever le visage. Je croisai son regard, et réalisai à quel point il était doux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me haïsse, ni qu'il ait peur de moi… Lui qui était mon unique réussite. Lui qui renfermait toute la lumière que je possédais jadis.

- Je… Il m'a semblé vous entendre pleurer Maître Rochel… N'ayez pas peur, je suis là maintenant…

- Katan…

Mes résistances lâchèrent, et il m'attira dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui comme une mère console son enfant.

- Katan… Je suis sale…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

Je me tus, sachant que c'était un crime de laisser Katan se salir avec le sang que j'avais versé, mais gardant cette étreinte comme un précieux souvenir, sachant qu'il ne se renouvellerait jamais.

- Katan, rentrons à la maison…

- Oui, Maître Rochel.

L'un de ses bras passa sous mes genoux, et me souleva. Je gardais mes bras autour de son cou, restant collé contre lui, comme si de cette façon il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Mon ange déploya ses ailes magnifiques, plus éblouissantes que la lumière du soleil. Je compris alors ce qui m'avait mis dans une telle fureur.

J'avais peur. Peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il me quitte. Mais aussi peur de le laisser, de ne jamais le revoir. Peur de mourir, tout simplement.

Mais tu resteras toujours à mes côtés, je le sais à présent.

Mon beau Katan.

Mon merveilleux pêché.

Mon fils.

**Fin.**

**Fisou** : Voilà voilà… Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fans du couple Rochel X Katan, mais cette fic ne verra naître aucune suite Yaoi. La seule suite plausible là serait « Rochel pris un bain à la rose puis alla se coucher seul » Pas que je sois contre le yaoi mais c'est le couple que je ne trouve pas plausible, pas pour ce genre d'amour en tout cas… Enfin bref, si ça vous a plu, review please ! :)  
**Rochel** : Et si vous voulez m'envoyer des lettres d'amour enflammées…/coupé en plein élan par un coup violent de clavier sur la tête/  
**Fisou** : Désolée, mais la popularité lui monte à la tête, surtout depuis le tome 20… Donc les lettres d'amour enflammées pas question. Rochel is mine Enfin il est à la tête de mon harem ! Hum… bon … A pluuuuuuus !!!


End file.
